Yay for icecram
by Evil Hamster God
Summary: Icecram was a type-o. But was too lazy to erace it c,c So I made it...Worse? Yay. Icecream is abrely mentioned. But that doesn't matter because the Alzeids are epic? XD I was too bored and my brother didn't shut up while I was writing so sorry it blows.


_WHY AREN'T THERE ANY MINI AL FICS. THIS IS SO NOT COOL PEOPLE _ He's like the most perfect character ever and you simply ignore him. Shame on you! . The dialogue with whatshisname *insert hearts here*_

_Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi belongs to Minari Endou. *heart* Don't sew me please. XD_

* * *

'Too-to?'

A white-haired boy looked up of his book and looked at his older brother. 'What?'

'Look!' the second boy said quitly and pointed at one of the corners of the room.

'What is...' the smaller boy started but the blue thing started moving. It made a few steps and then it flew off to the lamp above the kids.

'Oh, it's a butterfly!' the boy answered himself and closed the book. 'How did it get in? There's no windows here.'

'Maybe it came with dad and dinner?' the older brother suggested while taking a chicken wing out of a plate. 'Dad can't cook like this' he murmured with his mouth fool.

'Ordered?'

'Nope doesn't taste like that. Maybe we have guests?'

The other brother sighed. 'You should leave the grown-ups alone nii-san.'

'But you're boring. So I'll just go check.' the boy smiled and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

'I'm...Boring?...' the younger brother looked at the door. 'I...I am not...' He got back on his bed and opened his book again, sulking.

* * *

'Guests guests guests, we have guests~ Guests have food~ Tasty food~' nii-san was skipping through the hallway and bursted in the lab. 'DAD!'

Noone answered.

''DAD!' he shouted again.

'Hello?' a long haired man came out from the other side of the lab and looked at the boy.

'Who are you?' the boy asked, stabbing his red glare into him cheerfully.

'I'm a friend of your father.' the man answered.

'Oh? Did you cook?'

'Well yes, I did. did you like it?'

'No. Dad cooks better.' the boy smiled.

'That's nice' He looked around and took two small carton cups out of a secret pocket. 'It might be melted, sorry for that. Just don't tell your father he actually cooks better than I do.'

'Wus this?' the boy took the cups, one in each hand. 'IT'S COLD!'

'Shh, quiet! This is icecream.'

'Icecram?'

'No, ice-cream. You've never eaten icecream before?'

'No.' the boy looked at him with his deep red eyes with curiousity. The man looked away.

'There are two? Should I give one to too-to?'

'Well yes, thought I can't stop you from not doing so.'

'Why shouldn't I? Since we both haven't eaten icecram...'

'-cream.'

'Whatever, it's just fair for him to eat some with me.'

'You're a good older brother' the man laughed.'I wish I was more like you, you know.'

'Yep I am pretty awesome' the boy smiled again and the man laughed at his proud answer.

* * *

The child looked away from the book at the butterfly by the lamp.

'It might get burned...' he thought to himself.

'Which might?' a female voice came from the door.

'What are you doing here, woman?'

'I wanted to cook something and well...I did. I see you ate some.'

'You cooked that?

'Yep. You liked it?'

'No.'

'Ahaha you didn't didn't you.' the woman tried to hide her annoyance.

'Woman, get the butterfly down.'

'A butterfly?'

'By the lamp.'

She looked up and saw the blue creature flying around the light, obviously disoriented.

'Hmm?' she went below the lamp and streched her right hand up. When the butterfly came by her fingers, she caught it and gently pulled it down, capturing it in her cupped hands.'I got it' she smiled at the boy.

'Good.'

'Don't you want to see it?'

'No. I've been looking at it from here for half an hour, I'm bored of it now.'

'Then why did you want me to catch it?'

'Because it made noise and annoyed me.'

'I see.' she looked at the little animal in her hands. 'I'll be going.'

'Good. And show it to my brother, he looked excited about it.'

'Okay. You're such a caring little brother, aren't you?'

'No.' the boy blushed.

The girl smiled and went out of the room, not closing the door.

The boy sighed, got up, and closed it Then he looked at the wall, then at the lamp. He frowned and went back to his bed.

* * *

'Which one is it?' the boy looked up at him again.

'Hm?'

'Dirtbag. Sir. Uncle. Old man. . Man. Woman. Which is it? Which one?'

'Which should you use to call me?' the man asked after 10 seconds pause to figure out what thehell was the kid saying.

'Well yes, are you an idiot or something? Oh, oh, or should it be Baka?'

'Uhm...No. You can call me...Cool Older Brother.'

'Koo Olda Brudder?'

'Good enough' he sighed.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' Mr. Second's voice was heard.

'Hi Dad!' the boy waved and the man turned around.

'Hey Al wazza! HIGH-5!

'. . .Why are you here?'

'To say hi to my friend, of course! Can't I? I called you and you didn't answer so I thought coming to your home would make it easier for you.'

'...And you? Why are you here? Go back to your brother.' Second looked at the boy.

'But I don't want to!'

'You should listen to your father kid.' the other man winked at the boy to remind him of the cold cups he instictively hid behind his back.

'Oh...Ok. And you didn't cook dinner, it was nee-chan!'

'Oh, darn. How did you know?'

'Cuz you look like a good cook, or at least a better one than those two.'

'You're putting your father in 'those two'...' Mr. Second frowned.

'Dad?'

'What do you want?'

'I love you!'

'Go to your room.' the father sighed.

'Okay!' the boy laughed and ran off.

'Energetic, isn't he?'

'Seems that way. Now go home.'

'okay, okay, geez. Talk about hospitality, kicking me out like this.'

'GET. OUT.' the albino pierced the other man with a deadly red glare.

'Eheheh...Don't get angry now, I'm going~' he said and quickpaced to the out door. But infront of it he bumped into a black-haired girl.

'Oh, I'm sorry, mister!' the girl said and a blue butterfly flew out of her hands. 'I wasn't paying attention.'

'Oh, no, I wasn't either, so it's my fault as well...Was the butterfly yours?'

'Oh no!' the girl looked at it and jumped to try catching it again, but it swiftly went pass her fingers. She jumped around like this for a minute or two, but then got tired and gave up.

'I had to show it to the older one!'

'Older one? The boy with the long white hair?'

'Yes.' she answered and jumped again, but the butterfly evaded the touch again.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' the man appologised again and with a fast moving of his hand he caught the little creature and gave it back to the girl.

Her face shined up with a smile.

'Thank you so much! He would be sad if he didn't see it.'

'No problem at all.'

'Nee-san!' the subject called from the door of their room. 'I already saw it, so it's ok, you can let it go.'

'Ahahahah...Okay. Go to bed now.'

'Alright nee-san. Goodnight. Goodnight Koo Olda Brudder!'

'K...what?' another voice came from the room and the door got closed by the long-haired boy.

'...And I went through so much trouble keeping it in my hands' the girl sighed and shook her head.

'That's why I don't like kids. And also your cooking really sucks. Goodnight now.' the man said and walked out.

'Goodnight, ugly mister.' the girl smiled and also went out, closing the door and going in the opposite direction.

* * *

_No crack? Sorry. I failed you XDDD It's almost 10 pm and I'm not really fresh o_o Forgive me. also no pairs. Because if you want to pair up nii-san with someone then you're just as sick as me. I want to pull his friggin piggytails...which I'll make XD goodnight now everyone~ *flies off*_


End file.
